


seeing stars

by levimatoki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, Lowercase, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Bang Chan, i literally didnt mean to write this, pls be nice in the comments its my first stray kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levimatoki/pseuds/levimatoki
Summary: nobody:me [at 7am over text]: ever thought about chan fucking felix in the car?? but like the front seat with the seat put all the way back and felix folded in half because he’s just that tiny that he can be, as chan steams the windows, rocks the entire car with the force of his thrusts and hopes to god no one else is in the mcdonald’s parking lot at 2amokay well now i cant stop thinking about it why do i do this to myselflike chan can literallyt fuck felix any way he wants to or however hard he’d like bc he can maneuver his boyfriend around any way he wants to right in the seat
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 300





	seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> so like i literally didnt mean to write this but while big-braining to my friend over text the concept of felix just being tiny and manhandled in the car while he's being fucked and suddenly here is almost 2k words of smut.... ANYWAYS this is my first time writing for stray kids so please be nice to me I'm sensitive. :'3 anyways, enjoy!!!!!

you would think that due to the fact that they’re in a cramped car park in a secluded corner of the mall parking lot with a very high possibility of them getting caught, chan would try to get the two off in a timely manner, but no. the chance of the two getting caught by the late-night mall security always lingers on nights like these, but it adds the extra tingle in felix’s chest that throws him over the edge. 

chan always takes his time with felix, always makes sure he cums at least twice, and sends him into clouds when he fucks his pretty little thing of a boyfriend, car included or not. chan just finds his boyfriend to be absolutely gorgeous and the best thing that’s ever happened to him (and his sex drive) so he wants to take care of him the best way he knows how.

“hyung, please!!!” felix begs once again, desperately pushing his doms head away before he becomes too oversensitive to let chan still fuck him. 

“not done with you yet,” chris grumbles between his purpling thighs, holding his hips down so felix can stop trying to run away from his menace of a tongue and the way it easily tears him apart seam by seam before continuing to rim him into the next week. 

chan goes on and on, thoroughly stretching the sizeably smaller around his fingers until the other has tears pooling under his eyes, begging and crying for chan to “please please please-.” it’s not enough for the dom though, felix knows that too. they’ve been together so long that felix understands he won’t get anything he wants without saying exactly what he needs from his teasing boyfriend, but right now he’s not sure if he’d like to finally be fucked or cum one last time from the sizzling pleasure of chan lapping and sucking at his hole.

felix feels like he’s on fire. his thighs burn from being held in one position for so long, his throat a bit rough from moaning, crying, and possibly giving chan the sloppiest, wettest and most mind-blowing road head of his life, cock strained from being hard so for long, but he’s learned he shouldn’t complain too much. Luckily, he’s got a boyfriend who always knows exactly how to treat him, what he needs the most, even when he isn’t so sure himself. felix gets taken to and maybe even a little past his limits regularly with chris. Like now, when he’s shaking and trying to squirm out of chan’s unforgiving hold, chanting his name and the prettiest of “m’ gonna cum!” falling from his lips. 

“there you go baby boy-“ chan fucks his fingers into the soft plush ridges of felix’s prostate. the dom continues, “one more time for daddy, you can do it sweetheart..” the words come from between felix’s thighs, chan growling each sentence, and marking the soft expanse of the sub's thighs in between. the couple's gaze never leaves each other, chan peaking through to watch his lover fall apart at something as simple as his tongue and his fingers, his cock only a promise for later. it’s intimidating yet sexy as fuck to see his boyfriend eye fuck him like this while the younger can’t help but whimper away; mind cloudy both from the euphoria of chan’s mouth and the half a bowl the two smoked before their late-night snack adventure. chris continues once again, stabbing into him as fast as he can to overwhelm the pretty sub “my pretty lixie... you’re so beautiful for me baby, i wish you could see how gorgeous you look right now. cum for me and i’ll make sure i’ll fuck you so hard you see stars.”

felix tries his best to hold it together, to let chan fuck and finger him as he pleases without seeming too desperate for anything chan offers him, but felix is plummeting right off the edge too hard and too fast that felix can hardly prepare himself for how hard his body tenses as his release stains the roof of his boyfriend's car and the marked bruises across his stomach. 

chan tries to fuck him through his orgasm, so intense that felix feels like he may have lost a piece of his soul. It’s too much.

“wait- wait, p-please.” felix begs his boyfriend to stop, to give him a second from the abuse of his spot as he cries out through the pleasure. it’s too much, so much, and felix is overwhelmed by just how much power chan has over him, how easily he can make the sub both crumble and feel like he’s on cloud nine with the flick of his fingers. 

“what’s your color?” chris checks in, giving up on driving his lover crazy for a few moments, leaving soft wet kisses along felix’s inner thigh, massaging soothing circles around his ass and waist to help ground his boyfriend a little more. 

it takes a moment, just long enough for felix to catch his breath again and answer. “yellow, just gimme a second, please.” and chan agrees. the top sets the tiny freckled male back into the seat, hovering over the tiny sub and leading him into a long deep kiss to give felix time to come down some from his high. 

their kiss breaks with a soft hum from lixie, the used bottom not wanting chris to wait too long for him. chan’s still hard, impressively presented in all its glory nestled against the tiny bottoms thigh. he wants it, he really does- in fact, he’d be disappointed if chan didn’t fuck him after so much promise, but felix knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand, and seeing how hard he just came and his call for yellow, chan might say he doesn’t need to, even if he can sense the dark lust shining behind the worry in his eyes.

“are you okay, princess?” chan asks, one more kiss pressed softly against the puffy fucked out red of his pretty pink lips. this time, chan is shifting, moving the two around so felix is in his lap and they can sit together instead of chan uncomfortably leaning over him with his seatbelt chaffing his knees. 

felix looks up to him, a dumb smile displayed on his face as he leans into his chest. “i’m fine, just haven’t cum that hard from just fingering in while is all, but i’m good!” the brunette can sense chan nodding more than he sees it with his own eyes. no, instead he’s more focused on chan’s cock slowly softening from under his ass the longer they wait, not wanting chan to forget he still promised to fuck him into seeing stars. felix really wants that and with the mix of chan’s usual rough sex, wild domination, and the added weed to enhance just how horny they already are for each other, felix is almost positive chan could make his see those glittery shiny shapes he so confidently promised and there’s no way lix is giving up the opportunity. so, when chan starts to give the sub the option to call it quits, felix can't allow it. it’s happened before; where felix had been so good and cum so nicely for him that chan thinks that maybe a proper fucking isn’t needed, that he’s perfectly satisfied his partner for the time being and really he doesn’t want to overdo it if he doesn’t have to. watching felix cum from his tongue and fingers truly was enough for him, whether he planned to fuck his brains out or not, but not to felix. felix craves chan more than he could ever imagine and right now, he’s not done, he enjoys this too much. he enjoys how much more feral chan gets when they fuck in the car, how chan goes the extra mile to make him feel as tiny and useless for anything but his cock. it’s mind-numbing, and felix has every intention of feeling such a fog in his brain. 

“does lixie wanna go home since i made you feel so good already? i don’t have to fuck you baby, you’re probably really tired.” 

sure, maybe chan has a point, felix is definitely tired and could sleep the second he decides to, but for now, the dominant’s princess just wants to be railed by the length so conveniently wedged between his ass cheeks. 

felix whines. “noooo, you said you would fuck me!!!”

“but lix, you called yello-“

“and yellow means slow down, not stop... please, daddy, you said you’d make me see stars and you’re still hard.” it’s a point, at least for felix it is, but chan is a bit more distracted at his slutty excuse of a boyfriend grinding his ass back against his cock to tease him into giving in.

that’s how felix ends up bent over the driver's side seat, nails scrapping into the expensive leather of his boyfriends head rest as he screams and cries at the brutal pace of his boyfriend fucking into him. felix is nearly out of it, no longer worried about getting drool everywhere, how fucking loud he’s being or that the car is rocking just a little too much for felix to hope any bystanders around wouldn’t understand what was happening behind the steamed windows. felix isnt feeling like much more than a hole right now fixated on being stretched out beautifully around his daddy’s massive cock and the absolutely vile words being spit from chan’s mouth as he growls how much of a slut he has to be to still be begged to get fucked after he’d been made cum twice already and even a few times this morning. chan likes to say his princess is just an insatiable little cock sleeve but if chan felt even an ounce of how good felix felt getting his ass pounded into next week, eyes glazed over until all he can focus on is the pretty display of the night sky and felix is fucked out enough to think these may be the stars chris was talking about as he cums a third and final time all over the front driver's seat, the word “pretty” gasping through his lips as he takes ones final look at the stars and falls asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
